Dance With The Devil
by zestychicken2
Summary: They told her he was dangerous, but she didn't know exactly what she was getting herself into… Roxané Current: She'd pretend for only a night that she was spontaneous and sexy... No harm could come, right?
1. Don't You Know When To Stop?

**Dance With The Devil**

**They told her he was dangerous, but she didn't know exactly what she was getting herself into…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 1: Don't You Know When To Stop?**

_Click… click…_ Her heels tapped against the floor, echoing off of the high ceilings and empty halls.

_Tick… tick… _The clock on the wall she was passing moved slowly, lethargic almost.

_Click… Tick… Click… Tick…_ She stopped in the hall, glancing at the time.

_6:21 pm_

She always walked by that clock at 6:21 pm… Her heels always coordinated with the ticking of the clock. She turned away, not sure she wanted to think about her dull, routine life.

The windows creating the walls to her right exposed gloomy light. She watched the fog roll on the streets below, and wondered when it would hurry and rain. The humid air was causing her hair to frizz up, and for her to break a sweat even getting to her car.

"Naminé…" The voice was like a whisper on dead wind. It came from half way down the hall, and when she turned, she saw the tall, handsome man walking briskly towards her.

She fumbled on her next words, blinking stupidly in front of him, before leaning against the wall casually. "Hey… Rhiley…"

He walked straight up to her, and suddenly, a familiar fantasy began playing in her head. She would stare love struck in his eyes, the brunette mirroring her expression, while he swept her off her feet, gave her a promotion, and told her they'd be together forever.

This is what really happened:

He walked, almost teasingly up to her, that small, crooked smile playing across his lips. Her knees shook beneath her, and she cursed that small, quick clicking noise her heels made.

"Did you get all of those papers copied?"

She seemed to need to lean against the wall again for support this time, rather than looking good. "Oh…" Biting her lip, her eyes darted nervously around. "Yeah, they're on your desk."

"That's why I love you, Naminé…" He nodded, stuffing his hands so casually back into his pockets.

Damn him – and his casual pocket stuffing! He walked away then, without so much as a 'have a good night'. She stayed two hours late every night – so many times that he had gotten used to it. Whether she got paid for it or not, was a hit or miss, but she did religiously every day, just to please him – just to make him notice her small existence in his glorified company.

She turned, and slowly moved down the hallway long after her manager was out of sight. Suddenly, her heels dragged behind the ticks of the clock. She didn't feel the need to be so prominent anymore…

But after a shitty night's sleep with her neighbors' headboard thumping against the wall where her head was, her jealousy rising because somehow, her awkward landlord could get a partner, and she couldn't, she'd come back somehow rejuvenated in her infatuation for the man…

She didn't really know when to stop, and no one was telling her otherwise…

?

She pushed on the door to her apartment after unlocking it. When nothing budged, she shoved harder, her petite body weight not being enough to open it. Standing back, she ran at it, jumping, and falling face first on the ground when the door easily swung open.

She bounced back up, glancing into the hallway to make sure no one saw her. It was fine – there was only that guy who delivered papers to the apartment across the staircase, and she was certain he didn't see.

Before he could turn, she slammed the door again, adjusting her pencil skirt, and turning just to yelp.

"Naminé!" Her best friend beamed at her, violet eyes glimmering.

"When did you get here?"

"I've been here since this morning…" She nodded, like it wasn't a big deal. "I went grocery shopping for you, since you had like… no food…"

The blonde girl smiled – that was nice – "You owe me seventy five dollars," suddenly the redhead didn't seem so nice.

"How? When I never asked you to go – that's like, a present or something, isn't it?"

The girl on the couch snorted, but grinned and shrugged, "Sure…" She glanced around, "You have such a nice paying job – why do you live in such a shit place?"

She looked around, parroting her best friend. It didn't seem that bad, and she stood with her arms crossed protectively. "There's nothing wrong with this place…"

"Where'd you get all this stuff? Your mother's house? Go buy yourself something pretty, wear something pretty and –"

"I'm saving up for a house."

"You have to meet a boy to fill up that house."

Naminé's words fell flat. Her arguments always landed on deaf ears. There was no convincing that party animal of a best friend that she was eventually going to win her boss over. Kairi never thought so, but as the days went on, the back of the blonde's mind thought that she could be right.

"Don't be so hard on me," she moved to the kitchen, and poured herself a glass of wine.

"Wine? Like red wine? Like people in their thirties drink so they don't get wrinkles as fast?" She shook her friend, "We're going to do something spontaneous!"

"Ugh." Was the only answer she received.

"Let's go! Throw on some shorts and a tank top! Look cute, we're going out! Now!"

"I –"

"I'm buying you a tattoo!"

And suddenly the world became a little dimmer, though her eyes got a bit wider. "What? No –"

"No arguing!" Kairi was headstrong… Naminé hated it.

_Click… click… _Her flats tapped against the ground as they ran down the ancient staircase of her apartment building.

_Tick… tick… tick…_ She could faintly hear the clock as she left it in the dust.

_Click… Tick… Click… Click… Tick… Click… Click… Click…_ She was leaving that same boring rhythm behind.

Maybe this could be a new beginning for her? She was doing something daring for once…

The thought made her want to throw back up her lunch.

?

**A/N: A new style for me… Let me know what you think about it… I know it's short – it's supposed to be. Have fun! XD**


	2. How About A Debonair Smile?

**Dance With The Devil**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.**

**A/N: I forgot to add: This is dedicated to rolliepollie44, haha she actually inspired me to write it. Go her!**

**Chapter 2: How About a Debonair Smile?**

The rush of the stale breeze, the smell of alcohol and cigarettes, the cars moving briskly past her line of vision: all of it became one thing… Downtown District of Twilight Town…

Or as the blonde liked to call it: her own demise.

With the redhead by her side, confidence radiating off of her, it seemed the rain evaded her down the street, giving a glow to the side walk. But to Naminé? The rain quite enjoyed her presence, and while her friend, moving under the same clouds, was completely dry…

She was soaked.

"Where are we going?" She demanded.

"Oh you've never been down here before… It's much too wild!"

Naminé only grumbled in return. Why the redhead felt she needed to be spontaneous all the time was really beyond her…

But didn't this exhilarated, butterfly-in-the-stomach feeling mean that Naminé, too, was excited to go?

And then they actually reached the shop. It was small, a little run down, and loud laughter poured through the door.

She decided it was just nausea. Her friend shoved open the door, and a few people yelled in greeting to her. She'd been here before? Since when! Damn her for never telling her best friend anything!

"Who's that little lady you've got with you?" A man with an eye patch asked, raising one eyebrow.

Was it safe to do tattoos with only one good eye? Naminé didn't think so…

"Her name is Naminé," Weren't you supposed to lie about your name to these shady places?

"Well speak up then and tell us yourself!" A rowdy looking redhead smirked, temporarily distracted. Well that was never good…

She felt Kairi's elbow dig into her side, and she yelped a little, "Naminé…" She sighed, regretful to tell them.

"That stick in the mud is here for a tattoo?" She heard the eyepatched man mumble to his client. Said client glanced at her and grinned, her blonde hair and electric green eyes _taunting_.

She'd show them! "Yes…" She spoke loud, more confidence in her tone than her being, "Actually, I am here to get a tattoo…"

They blinked back, shocked at such a loud voice from a small person. And she was rightfully lead the way to the counter to pick out a drawing. Kairi giggled and squealed and babbled with the people, animated about her apparent _second_ tattoo.

Namine cringed at the big ones, scoffed at the small ones. Nothing could make her happy.

"You have no idea what you're doing, do you?" As the redhead laughed on with the man behind the counter, she turned.

His leg was swung around a chair, and his chin rested on his hands, resting on the back of the chair. She blinked and stood a little straighter. His messy blonde hair bounced when he tilted his head, and his eyes had the most stunning, innocent sapphire eyes she'd ever seen.

"What's it to you?" She pondered.

He shrugged, "Nothing actually. Maybe I could help you out."

"I'd rather leave it to someone experienced, thanks." She retorted, but turned before she saw the expression that accompanied his snort.

He only left her alone for a little while… "Here…" The platinum blonde turned, her mind eager for another visual of that blonde beauty.

He was holding out a paper, and she gingerly took it, expecting him to attack her. He stared quizzically.

She glanced at the paper, trying not to seem interested. When she looked, her eyes got a little bigger, and she blinked a few more times. "What's this?" She couldn't filter it before it slipped, confusion gripping her body.

"What I think you should get as a tattoo…"

It was a vine of black roses, stretching professionally around in a design, with a few other details scratched around it. She raised an eyebrow and glanced at her light shorts and white tank top, "I don't see how this is like me."

"Black flower, black soul," he raised an eyebrow, "Got the metaphor? I thought everyone knew that one."

She glared back, and turned swiftly to her friend, ignoring the blonde's presence. He was cute yes, something she wanted, maybe? But definitely not worth his voice. Maybe if his mouth was gone…

"Alright _Naminé…_" The blonde girl had gotten up and waltzed over, enjoying every moment, "You can go along and sit with that boy over there," she pointed behind, and slowly the blonde turned.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

But she hadn't directed it towards the blonde. Kairi was already gone, saying something about surprising each other. She knew if she answered, he would win…

And Naminé wasn't letting him win.

She walked straight to him, mustering enough confidence and hate – but how could you hate something so beautiful? He laughed as she sat, her façade breaking with her straight back and hands folded in her lap.

"And what are you going to do?" He challenged… She loved challenges…

She presented the paper with a smug look, and his expression faltered for a moment. The black rose vine.

"Where?" He asked, his voice falling flat in front of her face.

She shifted her hair, and swiveled on the chair, putting delicate finger tips on her shoulder blade. "Here."

He didn't say a thing as she shifted, and pulled down her bra and tank top strap. Pulling a binder from her wrist, she secured her hair to the left side of her neck.

He put on a glove, and ran a hand over her skin, watching as goose bumps rose from the contact. She was a feisty little thing… Roxas liked that; Roxas was intrigued.

What kind of girls had the blonde intrigued?

Well… The ones who would eventually break after some fun. He meant no harm – it was just his lifestyle.

"So what brings you here?"

"A cute smile and a need to be noticed." She answered truthfully, though he didn't know who she was talking about.

"One of those types, huh?"

"What's that mean?" She barked.

"Don't move, I might mess up," she groaned at his voice, though he knew he was the best in the whole shop. She didn't know, and that's what was fun. "Oops." He added on.

She jumped, ready to whirl around, but he stopped her, "Relax, I was joking."

"Asshole." She mumbled feverently.

"What's it going to take to have a normal conversation with you?" He questioned, his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth as the needle slowly began to form the first rose.

"A change of personality," she replied, her tone catty.

"How about a debonair smile?" He suggested and stopped.

She glanced at him, her fiery eyes cold now as she watched him carefully, "only if it comes with dinner…"

"It's a date." And he smiled that smile she knew she'd never get out of her mind…

?

**A/N: I don't know if I liked that as much as the first chapter? But I liked the part with her and Roxas… So I guess it work. Let me know what you think! :) Thanks to those who reviewed before.**


	3. I Don't Want To Know You

**Dance With The Devil**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Sorry about the late update :( lol won't happen again!**

**Chapter 3: I Don't Want To Know You**

"Nam, you going to answer, or what?"

She suddenly looked up, empty blue eyes staring into blazing violet. Surroundings came rushing around her with a blast of noise: dishes clattering, people chattering, and food sizzling.

The greasy diner… The only place her and Kairi could afford in high school, and now the permanent hang out spot.

"What?" She questioned with a tilt of her head.

Kairi narrowed her eyes impatiently and turned, "She'll have the same as me… and bring a coffee for her too, please… Vanilla, if you have it."

Naminé glanced on, realizing for the first time their was a second presence in front of her. The older waitress shot her a sweet look, as she meandered away.

"What's with you?" Kairi asked, sucking water through her straw.

"Did we seriously get tattoos?" Her friend answered with a strange look.

And suddenly, that look morphed away as those same glaring eyes brightened. "He's cute," she began, with a beaming smile, "Should I go talk to him?"

Naminé knew that her friend only asked her for extra encouragement… She would go anyways, "Go get 'em, tiger…"

And with that, Kairi was out of her seat, preying on the man who just walked through the door. Naminé didn't bother to look – the girl's antics bored her.

She supposed she was a one-guy sort of girl… Her boss being the perfect example, and she believed what was bugging her _must_ have been that boy at the tattoo shop.

She listened to Kairi's flirty voice float past her, and onto the rest of the diner. Yup, let's just be public about your attraction for this guy… Good call…

She figured that was probably why people were naturally attracted to Kairi. She was the more well-liked one out of the two, due to her bubbly persona and wild attitude. Naminé was boring and quiet. That didn't bother her…

Only… after thinking about it for a few more moments…

It started to.

Groaning and letting her head drop on the table, she chewed her lip as she stared at the dull and chipped wood.

"Why so depressed?" She glanced up, and her heart sank.

"No fucking way." She murmured, allowing her head to bang down. The buzz of a headache melted into her mind, and her eyebrows furrowed, irritated.

"Hello to you too…" He sat without invitation.

"What are you doing here?"

"I meet my friend here every Tuesday."

"It's Thursday." She answered curtly.

"Well you never gave me your number… How was I supposed to buy you dinner?"

Slowly she lifted her head off of the 'usual' table, and met his gaze. "What's with you?" She questioned, searching his face for an answer.

He was adorable in a sort of way. As she had earlier concluded at the parlor, he was a beautiful creature. Golden hair that caught in the sunlight; shimmering eyes that seemed to dance with street smarts Naminé herself would never know… There was just an aura to him that made her feel…

Dirty.

Ugh, what a climax ruiner… He was an asshole, and she didn't like it.

"What? I can't take a pretty girl out to dinner like she asked?" He shot her a dashing smile; she could barely resist the charm.

"Dinner?" She scoffed, glancing outside.

Her and Kairi had been out all day, and she knew she had been monotone for most of it. But the redhead just babbled on as though there was nothing wrong. She glanced behind her, hopeful that Kairi would come to her aid. To no avail: she was currently sliding her hand up some poor guy's leg.

"We could eat here."

"I have something coming."

"What? I'll order to?"

"I don't know."

"Don't play so hard to get…" He grinned at her, plucking a menu out from behind the assortment of jam.

"I really don't know what I got…" She stared at him, knowing she looked boring and crabby. He slowly slid the menu back into place, not knowing if she was being serious or not.

He wanted to grin at her, but wasn't sure if it would offend her. He wished to make a comment, but didn't know if she'd huff and walk away. He'd have to tread carefully around this one to get her where he'd like her…

Up and on top…

And with that thought, he grinned, confidence spilling over it's brim, "Let's go somewhere else then…"

Before she could protest, they were up and out of the restaurant, just as the waitress came back, seeing her table abandoned.

?

This new place was casual-classy. Her clothes were perfectly fitting, and yet, the whole restaurant screamed romantic date.

She shifted uncomfortably as the waiter brought wine, hand picked by the blonde boy himself. He sat silently at the other end of the table, and she was well aware that he had been staring at her for most of the night.

"So I never did introduce myself," He offered – the fourth time he tried to start a conversation.

"I don't really care…" She vocalized, not missing the shock spread and disappear on his face. She sighed, knowing she was being a bitch when she didn't want to come off the way. "Look, I didn't think you were serious about dinner."

"No?" He tilted his head, sipping his water and taking a bite of his breadstick – the things came free before the meal.

She shook her head, "I figured you'd take me to a bar, and get greasy hamburger food."

He was about to retort snidely, she knew, but he snapped his jaw shut and set it, determination flickering in his azure eyes, "You know, from where I saw you last, it doesn't surprise me…"

Naminé's strange urge to be spontaneous lately rumbled inside of her, as she figured something out.

Her boss had known her for five years – ever since she had been working for him, and she had done everything to kiss his ass, because she had fallen head over heels for him. Her honesty was at the top of the list. He knew she would rat out anyone for him, even if she didn't intentionally do it; he knew that she would do anything, say anything he wanted to hear…

This guy? She didn't even know his name, and she doubted he remembered hers… She could be whoever she wanted to be, and she was determined to be better than Kairi for once.

"Let's get out of here… I know a place we could go…"

And they sped from the restaurant, leaving the waiter disappointed he couldn't get her number, because it seemed she wasn't interested in the blonde in front of her.

?

She pushed open the door, flinching back at the smell. She'd walked past this place plenty of times, but never had any desire to go in. It was the only dirty club she had ever seen in her life. Now, she wanted nothing more than to get in fast.

They weren't dressed for the occasion, but it didn't matter; it was slow that night, and they were letting anyone in with a pretty face for good show.

As soon as she walked into the main room, no seizure friendly light in sight, she took a step forward, almost regretting it, and wanting to turn around and tell him 'forget it.'

But she stood her ground and moved forward to the bar, staring expectantly at him. "Aren't you going to buy me a drink?"

He smirked smugly, "Liquid Cocaine," he held up two fingers, and did a small motion that Naminé didn't see.

She waited only a moment before a shot glass was handed to her, and she peered inside, wondering what it was. Peppermint Schapps was as crazy as it got for her, so she hoped he wasn't being mean.

As she tilted her head back, simultaneously with him, liquor stung her throat, and she flinched back as she felt it slide into her stomach like jello.

But seeing his expression when he knew the alcohol was getting to her made her narrow her eyes. Naminé loved challenges, and his smug face made her want to drink more…

She wanted to swipe that nasty grin off his cute little lips…

After ordering more drinks, they moved onto the dance floor: something that besides art, Naminé was best at. Though she barely flaunted it, she excelled past even _Kairi_ in this department.

The alcohol was seeping into her system now, and she knew as a new song started and she closed her eyes, she would be in for it as she let loose.

Roxas grabbed her waist, and he felt her slowly begin to loosen up and push hard against him. He grinned, and threw down the rest of his shot, flicking his glass into the hands of the nearest person, so he could grip her petite body properly.

This girl was different, she was tough… Roxas liked tough… This was good: She didn't even want to know his name…

?

**A/N: So I can't tell if that was good or bad – I just sort of wrote whatever came to mind first. I actually am starting to form a plot for this, so hopefully it's pretty good :D**

**Review? Tell me how you liked it, or if you didn't haha!**

**-zesty-**


End file.
